Messy Twister
by Russian8once1psych7
Summary: Allison and Robert invite the gang over for some fun. One Shot


**A/N- Not my usual story but thought of it when I saw a picture and thought it would be interesting with this group of characters. Kind of out of character but hope you liked it!**

**Messy Twister**

Pairings- Cameron/Chase- Forman/Thirteen- Cuddy/Wilson-Then Taub

In the 3 years in marriage Allison and Robert still don't have kids but live in a beautiful house. It allowed them to invite their friends over and have some fun. It was a typical night in for the couple they invited Eric Foreman, Remy Hadley 'Thirteen', James Wilson, Lisa Cuddy, and Chris Taub. Dr. Gregory House was also invited but he of course turned down the offer. The door bell rang and Allison went to answer it.

"Hey!" She said to the group.

"What's the plan for tonight?" Eric asked giving a hug to Allison.

"Twister!" Allison said excited.

"Really?" Taub asked.

"Yes I am surprised you all listened to me for what too wear." Allison said with a smile.

"You requested wear clothes you don't really care about." James said who was supringly wearing a tshirt and sweatpants.

"Yeah why are we dressed like well going to the gym." Lisa asked confused.

"Oh we made it fun." Robert said entering the room with Jeans and an old T-Shirt.

"How is twister not fun?" Remy asked. She couldn't wait to play she hasn't played since she was in college.

"8 adults playing twister I better not break a bone." James said the group laughed a bit.

"At least we are all doctors…..Just because we are adults don't mean we can't have fun." Remy added in.

"Where is the twister mat?" Chris said looking around.

"Basement." Robert said they all followed him down and Allison was in back talking too Lisa about how having Greg not come let them change their plans a bit for the better. As they got a view of the basement there was a twister mat over a blue big outside tarp.

"What's the tarp for?" James asked confused.

"OH MY GOSH YOU USED MY IDEA!" Remy said looking at Allison. Yes messy twister as in there is the color paint on the dots.

"I am definitely sitting out for this." James said.

"I am too." Lisa said and they both took a seat on the couch that was behind him.

"Oh my gosh guys you aren't too old for this if you think you are?" Remy said. Foreman and the rest just laughed.

"I rather just spin."

"Yeah and I can help with the spinning too." Lisa said. The rest of the gang started taking off their shoes and jackets.

"Okay I want to go first!" Remy said.

"I'll go 2nd then!" Allison said and Chris obviously decided to go last.

James took the spinner.

"Left hand blue, Right foot green." Remy started it didn't get complicated until it got to Chris's turn he was basically across the board making it very uncomfortable for Eric and even Robert. The girls didn't really care for it. James was trying not to laugh but the minute Chris lost his footing and slipped making the entire group fall onto the messy mat of paint it was the end of the game.

"Wow smooth one Chris!" Remy said jokingly.

"Sorry told you I didn't want to play."

"Here why don't we all get a drink of beer and then we can do teams. This means Lisa and James you are playing." Robert added.

"There's an odd number of guys so I will sit out." James said they weren't going to argue and let it go.

After everyone finished one beer Pizza was ordered and they played one more round of twister but that's when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Allison said getting up making Lisa fall on her ass and Remy get her hair all full of paint.

"Allison!" Lisa yelled laughing. Allison looked back at her former boss, Yes former she stopped working at the hospital due to the fact Greg was being a jackass.

"Sorry!" Allison said they both just laughed. Allison ran up the stairs and went to get the door. As she opened the door there stood Greg.

"Why are you here?" Allison said.

"Oh Sorry I thought the party started now." Greg said it was already 9 and they were just about to call it all a night.

"You said you weren't going to come I don't see why you are here?"

"Guess I changed my plans where is the party?" Greg said walking into the house. Allison sighed she really didn't want this man in her house.

"Greg please leave." Allison said he looked at her.

"Why you don't want me to ruin your happy ending?"

"You have ruined enough." Allison said about to start yelling at him.

"Oh come on that was your fault, You know if you and Dr. Chase weren't fooling around in one of the rooms you would still be there." Greg said not adding anymore of the story.

"Leave I was having a goodnight!" Allison yelled. Greg then left the apartment he didn't say anything else. Allison shut the door. Why did she open it in the first place she was just going to forget any of this happened. She invited House well she had no clue why she invited him in the first place. She went back down stairs and Rob came over and gave her a big paint hug.

"Hey are you okay?" He looked at his wife concerned.

"Yea I am fine."

"Who was at the door?" Robert asked.

"It was no one important." Allison said not wanting to bring the topic up and ruin the night. Remy obviously could tell the stress between the two and decided to intervene.

"Let's do one more round of twister it's the boys turn. Then we can all call it a night" Remy said smiling at Chris.

"Ah Crap we are totally losing this." He said all the guys just laughed.

The gang left around 10:30 that night after they new the bottle of beer had warn off. Allison didn't drink much but it was only so she could drive home everyone. Once she got back to the house everything was cleaned up.

"You are an amazing husband you know that right?" Allison said laying down next too Robert on the bed.

"Yes and you are amazing wife I had a lot of fun tonight."

"Yes I thought it was a pretty cool idea. Remy was like a teenager though."

"Wonder how much she had to drink?" Robert said laughing.

"Who knows." Allison said "I am tired but thank you."

"For what?" Robert asked pulling Allison into a hug kissing her forehead.

"Just everything." Allison said and with that the couple went to bed. Thinking about the fun of tonight, it's been a while since the gang did things together and tonight definitely topped off all of them as the best.

**A/N- 2 **

**Hope you liked it I am trying to update my other stories tonight too!:) Please Review!**

**Lauren**


End file.
